A critical component of effective putting is the ability to properly align a putter-type golf club with the golf ball and the cup. To better facilitate this proper alignment, various solutions have been proposed and carried out. For example, a putter-type golf club head has been produced with a sightline formed via a groove on its upper rear surface. This sightline is typically placed at the lateral midpoint (e.g., center) in the heel-to-toe direction of the club head, and this sightline typically projects in a direction generally perpendicular to the striking wall of the club head (i.e., the front-to-rear direction). A golfer may typically attempt to align this sightline (particularly in the horizontal or heel-to-toe direction) during a preliminary static fit at address (i.e., when the golfer places the club head directly on the turf and orients it before swinging) so that it is perceived to project through the center of a golf ball to be struck. Generally, alignment of such sightlines with the centers of golf balls leads to best performance. However, in such past attempts, a golfer's ability to properly laterally align a golf club head with a golf ball has been limited by deficiencies in the orientation and position of such sightlines.